Ickle Firsties
by Sophie Hatter
Summary: The year 2051. Voldemort's been dead for years. Other than that the Wizarding world hasn't changed much. A new year at Hogwarts. The new students will be witnesses to the changing of Wizarding traditions eventually, but this is just their first year.
1. The Hogwarts Express

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Don't sue me, or rather do. I'd love for someone else to pay my student loans. This is set in the year 2051.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express

They met on the train. Of course, everyone who goes to Hogwarts meets on the Hogwarts Express, so that's not saying much. Remus had arrived early with his father and quickly settled into a compartment. Fifteen minutes after the train started, he had been curled up in the still empty compartment with a good book when the door was flung open by a pair of laughing girls.

They could have been sisters. Well, maybe not, but they acted like it. The one on the left was maybe an inch taller than the other girl. Her raven hair was pulled into a ponytail by a sapphire ribbon that matched her sweater which was set off by a black pleated skirt. Her grey eyes sparkled with mischief as she turned to him. "Mind if we sit here?"

"Go ahead."

Her friend flashed him a merry smile and her hazel eyes were warm as she flipped a long chestnut braid over her shoulder. "Thanks."

They settled into the seat across from him, and Remus tried to return his attention to his book. The raven haired girl turned back to her friend. "I think you really ticked that guy off, Pet."

"He shouldn't have been so sensitive. And don't call me Pet. You know I hate that."

"Sure thing. Pet."

Pet's smile dripped false sweetness. "All right then, Sirius."

Sirius' glare could peel paint. "Petra, you know better than that."

The humor was gone from Petra as she sighed. "Yeah, I do. Sorry."

Sirius shrugged and the matter seemed to be forgotten. "God, I hope we're in the same house. I don't even care which house. Well, maybe not Pol's, but.."

The door popped open again, and a girl who could have been a Nordic princess strode in.

"Can I sit in here?" Her Cornish accent was rather at odds with her long white blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"Sure," Petra answered. "I'm Petra Ashton, the raven beauty next to me is Siri Williams, and the guy we keep distracting from his book is…I'm sorry. I don't know who you are."

"Remus Maddox."

"Kate Webster. My mom's Norwegian, but we live in Penzance." She grinned at the look on their faces. "What? It was obvious you wanted to know. My dad's English. He met my mom in Oslo was promptly conked over the head and dragged to the alter."

The three girls settled into a card game, and Remus returned his attention to his book. He didn't even realize the food trolley had come and gone until someone dropped a chocolate frog on to his book. He looked up to find Siri grinning at him.

"You looked like you could use some chocolate."

He smiled back at her. "Thanks. These are one of my favorites."

"Great. I don't suppose I could interest you in a game of blackjack? Petra and Kate are busy playing Egyptian rat screw."

"Sorry, I don't know how to play."

"I'll teach you," she offered.

"Sure."

Teaching Remus the game gave Siri plenty of time to study the sandy haired boy. He seemed nice enough if rather shy. She liked his eyes. They were an odd amber-brown color she hadn't ever seen before. They were also warm and friendly which is why she'd asked him to play cards in the first place.

"You're Welsh, aren't you? I recognized the accent."

"Yeah. You live in Wales?"

"No, London. But Petra lives in Shrewsbury, and her mum and dad have taken us to Cardiff a few times."

"You're related?"

"Cousins. I think we're third cousins twice removed, but you know how it can get with wizarding families. Mum and Dad don't really like Petra's parents, but she's the only one my age, and we've been friends since we were toddlers, so they don't complain much about it."

"You're an only child then?"

"No, that's Petra. I've got a sister at Hogwarts actually. Pol's a sixth year though, and we've never been close. What about you?"

"Only child. Well, I've got a half brother, but Julius is twelve years older than me and lives in France. Besides, he's never really lived with us. His mum, well, it's not something we talk about."

"Ah. We have some of those stories in my family too."

Unfortunately, a prefect interrupted their game, telling them it was time to change into their school robes. When they arrived shortly afterwards, Siri and the other first years were herded towards the lake and boats. She found herself in the same boat thankfully, but Kate and Remus were not. She caught sight of Remus in the same boat as the Scottish boy Petra had managed to anger in the ten minutes they shared a compartment before turning to watch the shore. Siri took a deep breath; this was it. She couldn't decide whether she was nervous or excited, within the next hour she'd be sorted in her house for the next seven years.


	2. The Sorting

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. Please don't sue me; I have student loans to pay. This story is set in the year 2051.

* * *

The Sorting

A stately witch in emerald robes met them on the other side of the lake.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes you will be sorted into your houses for the rest of your time here."

There was quite a bit of whispering going on at this. Minerva McGonagall had been teaching at Hogwarts for at least seventy years. She was something of a legend among the students. As they were led into the great hall, Siri reached for Petra's hand. She needed to be in same house as her best friend, and hopefully not in the same house as her perfect sister, Polaris. But she could handle being in the same house as Pol if Petra was with her. Siri had to admit she was nervous. Unlike her cousin, all of her education had been undertaken by private tutors. To tell the truth, Petra was the only person she knew her age. She was afraid that without Petra she wouldn't be able to make friends. Petra made her feel confident. Unfortunately, given that Petra's last name started with an A and her own with a W, Siri had resigned herself to worrying the entire time.

Professor McGonagall stood beside the stool and began reading names.

"Ashton, Petra."

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Well, at now she knew where she wanted to be.

"Barns, Gregory."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Cameron, Rachel."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Cameron, Richard."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Chang, Li."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

Siri bit her lip.

"Creevy, Melissa."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Dickens, James."

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"Evans, Joy."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Fergusson, George."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Hiroda, Ryu."

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"Breath, Siri." Kate ordered. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"James, Kara."

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"Johnson, Marie."

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"Jones, Morag."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Keller, Marcus."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Krauss, Helga."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

Siri pulled her hand out of her mouth in horror. She hadn't bitten her nails in years. Of course, looking at her hands now, you couldn't tell that.

"Krenshaw, Elaine."

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"Lewis, Susan."

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"Lloyd, Alexandra."

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"MacLeod, Kenzie."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Maddox, Remus."

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Siri had let out of sigh of relief when Kenzie, the Scottish boy Petra'd ticked off, was placed in a different house from Petra. The two of them in the same house could have been a recipe for disaster. Petra was known to hold grudges, and it seemed that this boy did the same. But Remus being sorted into Gryffindor just made the butterflies in Siri's stomach worse. She'd genuinely like him, and it seemed like he liked her. She wanted a chance to see if she could become friends with him. It wasn't that friendship between houses never happened, but from everything she'd heard from her sister and other relatives made it seem unlikely.

"McGregor, John."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Morris, Christina."

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

"Morse, Cassia."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Muir, Lindin."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Nevin, Andrew."

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Kate grabbed her hand as she moved to bite her nails again. "Merlin, you are nervous. Siri, this isn't life or death. And you're driving me nuts with the nail biting."

"O'Connell, Sorcha."

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"O'Keefe, Margaret."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"O'Neill, Jonathan."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Preston, Rose."

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"Raymond, Claire."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

Siri had switched to wringing her hands. "_Could this take any longer?" _she thought.

"Ross, Lillian."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Smith, Mark."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"St. John, Heather."

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Thomas, Simon."

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Webster, Katherine."

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

When Kate was sorted into Gryffindor, Siri groaned. She was going to end up in Slytherin with her sister. She knew it. All her friends, or at least potential friends she'd mad so far, would be in the rival house.

"Williams, Siri."

Finally, it was her turned. Siri took her place on the stool. The ratty old hat was placed on her head, and she closed her eyes, waiting for judgment.

"_Well, my dear, if you were any other soul, I'd put you in Slytherin. But you're not so…GRYFFINDOR!_"

Relieved beyond measure, Siri took her place at the Gryffindor table next to Petra as the last boy was called.

"Winsor, Alec."

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

And with that, the sorting was over. Siri grinned at Remus who sat across from her as the feast appeared. The year was looking up. An hour later pleasantly full and rather sleepy, Siri followed Karen Weasley, one of the Gryffindor prefects, to their dorms. Siri claimed the bed next to Petra's and was asleep before her head touched the pillow.


	3. Morning Consequences

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. Please do not sue me. This story is set in 2051.

* * *

Morning Consequences 

The next morning, Siri was awakened by Petra bouncing on her bed. The girl groaned and buried her face in her pillow. Unlike her cousin, she was not a morning person.

"Breakfast time!"

"Go away." Siri's voice was slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Come on, sleepy."

"Go. To. Hell."

"I'll get water."

Siri sat up and pointed an accusing finger at Petra. "You are an evil, evil person."

Kate laughed from the next bed over. "You sound like my sisters. Are you sure you're not twins?"

"Nope." Petra grinned, getting off Siri's bed. "Just cousins."

"Ah."

Siri pulled on her school clothes and tied back her hair with a ribbon before glaring at Petra.

"Let's go," she growled.

The three girls headed down to the great hall. There were several free seats around Remus who was already at the Gryffindor table. Once again his nose was buried in a book, and he had what looked like a mug of hot chocolate in one hand.

"Mind if we sit here?" Petra asked.

"Hn."

"Why, Siri, he sounds just like you do in the morning."

Siri had taken the seat opposite of Remus and had gotten her hands on a mug of hot chocolate. "Hn."

"I rest my case."

Several minutes later the chocolate taken effect on Siri, waking her up. She promptly hit the back of Petra's head. "There's no need to insult Remus. And stop being so disgustingly cheerful."

"Have you looked at our schedules yet?"

"No."

"Back to one syllable answers, I see. All our double classes are with Slytherins. It baffles me that even after all these years, Gryffindors and Slytherins are always put together. It never has ended well."

"Petra, they'll never learn, if over fifty years of pranks and fights haven't taught them, nothing will." Kate laughed. "Hey, the mail's here."

Owls of all shapes and sizes flew in dropping off letters and packages. Siri's barn owl dropped the letter on the girl's plate then stayed to nibble at Siri's fingers and then her toast. The girl laughed and ruffled the bird's feathers. Jareth had been a birthday gift from Petra, and Siri had named him after her favorite character from a book Petra's mother had given her. Petra owned the bird's mate.

Siri took the letter and opened it. She was very still as she read it over. Petra noticed her friend's knuckles go white as she carefully folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

"Siri?"

"Yes Petra." Her voice was too calm.

"Siri."

"My parents are displeased that I saw fit to let myself be sorted into Gryffindor. However, I have the opportunity to redeem myself by doing well in classes and making the right type of friends."

"Oh Siri."

"Leave it, Petra."

"How did they know?" Kate asked softly.

It was Remus who replied. "Her sister. The older Slytherin with the pale green hair ribbon, I think."

"Yes, that's Polaris."

"Siri?"

The girl smiled for the first time since reading the letter. "I'll deal. What's our first class?"

"Transfiguration."

"I'll see you there. Save me a seat?" With that Siri was gone.

Both Kate and Remus turned to Petra. It was Kate who spoke, "Will she be all right?"

Petra sighed. "I think so. It wasn't a howler. I think she just went off to get over it before class, I think. She'll deal. She always does."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"She'll be fine. As soon as Siri does well on a test or an important assignment, it will be forgotten. Probably." Petra knew the pattern fairly well. Siri's parents were strict to the extreme, but they did care about their youngest daughter.

"Okay then. We'd better go to class and save her a seat."

Petra nodded, following Kate out of the hall. It really was the only thing they could do for Siri however much Petra wished she could do more.

* * *

xtotalltyatpeacex – I'm glad you like it. This is only my second HP fic. As for Siri and Remus, that issue will probably come up later. 


	4. Classes and Quidditch

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. Please don't sue me. This story is set in the year 2051.

* * *

Classes and Quidditch

Siri was on time for transfiguration. She took the seat next to Petra with Kate on her other side. Petra looked like she wanted to ask questions, but Professor McGonagall was already starting class. By the end of class and five ignored notes, Petra had decided to let the subject be.

Transfiguration set a pattern for seating arrangements. Petra and Siri always sat next to each other with Kate on one side of them or another. Except when it came time for potions. Remus was quite startled to find Siri sitting next to him. She simply grinned.

"It's not that I don't trust Petra, and she can cook, but in the process she can make the most spectacular messes. It seemed safer to sit next to you."

The week passed quietly enough until their first flying lesson. There was the usual sniping between Gryffindors and Slytherins, but it never went father than that. At least until Kate's glass snowflake pendant, worn on a silver ribbon, came untied, and Simon Thomas grabbed it before she did. Madam Bell was taking Susan Lewis to the hospital wing, and he used the opportunity to take off with the necklace. And Petra went after him.

Petra was faster and caught up with him in mere minutes. So Simon did the only thing he could think of: he dropped the necklace. Petra dove after it regardless of the fact she was in front of the Gryffindor tower. She returned to the rest of the students on the ground and was handing Kate the necklace when Professor Longbottom, Herbology and the head of Gryffindor house, came storming out. He looked at Petra then smiled. "Come with me."

Petra shrugged at her friends and followed him. Both Kate and Siri waited anxiously for Petra to return to class. Unfortunately even we she did, the three girls did not have the chance to talk until just before dinner.

"I'm the new seeker!" Petra blurted. "They've been looking for a replacement for the current one for two years, and I'm the first likely candidate to come along."

"That makes you the youngest seeker since Harry Potter." Siri was smiling.

"I know. Merlin, I'm going to need so much practice. Maybe I can convince Professor Longbottom to let you to help me. Sure I can catch the snitch, but I have to be able to dodge bludgers, dodge other players—"

Kate laughed. "Breathe, Petra. I'll be glad to help if I can. I was planning to try out for the team in year or two anyway, so practice would be good for me too."

"It'll be fun," Siri chimed in. "But we're going to be late for dinner unless we run."

The three girls quickly fell into a pattern with their studies, and who to ask for help with them. Siri had a knack for Transfiguration and Potions as well as a black thumb in Herbology. Kate, on the other hand, could grow things beautifully but was a walking disaster in Potions. Petra was excellent at Charms if a bit smug about it. They had to go to Remus for help with History of Magic. He seemed to be immune to the pull of sleep in that class. It was a toss up for who was the best at Defense. It was either Remus, Siri, or Petra, though which one it actually was seemed to vary by the day.

Petra had quidditch practice on Thursdays, and while she had yet to convince Professor Longbottom to let Siri and Kate help her practice, it was obvious that he was beginning to relent. Petra's parents had sent her a broom when they heard the news. It wasn't the newest model on the market, but it was a Firebolt, and they weren't considered the best brand out there for nothing.

The year was off to a good start, so far.


	5. Pranks

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Please don't sue me. This story is set in 2051.

* * *

Pranks

The day of her first quidditch game, Petra woke with every inch of her dark chestnut hair turned a bright green. She took it rather well, all things considered. She simply braided it, pinned it up, and proceded toglare mencingly at anyone who even looked like they were going to comment. If someone thought that changing her hair color would stop her from playing, they had another think coming.

Siri and Kate spent the time before the game pouring over books, looking for a way to change Petra's hair back. And thinking up a suitible revenge. No one did this to their friend and got away with it. Of course, they would later find that revenge was accomplished in a quite suitable way. Namely, Petra kicking serious Slytherin arse in the game.

Both the girls had gone to the stands early to get good seats and were quite surprised to find Professor McGonagall there. She smiled at them. "I may no longer be the head of Gryffindor house, but I still root for my team. You two are awfully early."

"It's Petra's first game."

"Ah."

It wasn't long before the stands were full and the game was starting. It was the first Quidditch game of the year, everyone was excited. It also ended up being a very short game. The summery consisted of this: Gryffindor scored. Slytherin scored. Gryffindor scored again. Petra caught the snitch. All this occureed within twenty minutes.

Afterwards, the three girls headed back to the common room where a party was starting. Unfortunately, the victory over Slytherin did nothing for Petra's hair. It remained green throughout the entire week as no one could figure out how to reverse it, and it seemed that Petra was the victem of a new prank each day. She took each one with a calm façade and plotted revenge with Siri and Kate. The girls were close to identifying Petra's tormenter and everything was going well. At least, until Kenzie MacLeod decided to comment on the combination of Petra's still green hair and now orange eyebrows.

* * *

irishdancerfromroi – I'm glad you like the references. They'll be contining throughout the story.

Setesh – Thanks for the praise.

* * *


	6. Rivals

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Please don't sue me. This story is set in the year 2051.

* * *

Rivals 

Kenzie MacLeod and Petra had had next to no contact since the incident on the train. Siri preferred it that way. Her cousin could haven an explosive temper at times, and MacLeod seemed to know exactly how to detonate it. So when he joined in on the comments about her hair, Petra flew off the handle. Their 'conversation' quickly degenerated into:

"You great Scottish git!"

"At least I'm not a stupid Sassenach."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who eats sheep intestines."

"You English wouldn't know good food if it hit you in the face!"

They continued in this vein for a good ten minutes, their voices ringing through the great hall, before each losing their house five points.

And like that, a rivalry was cemented. Well, that and the fact that MacLeod's robes played _Rule Britannia_ throughout the next day, which offend his Scottish sensibilities. It mattered little that Ravenclaws and Gryffindors rarely had class together. MacLeod and Petra were determined to out do each other. And anytime their paths crossed, a shouting match was sure to ensue as well as the loss of house points. Of course, that was incentive enough for their housemates to try and keep them away from each other, which unfortunately didn't work often enough.

The teachers seemed to find it all very amusing, but that didn't keep them from taking house points. There were also rumors of a betting pool among the teachers on how many points the two would lose their houses over the year and who would actually come out on top in the end.

The rivalry had at least one good point. Due to its spectacular start, most of the school had forgotten the string of pranks played on Petra. And that would be incredibly helpful when the girls decided to take revenge.

* * *

irishdancerfromroi – Petra and Kenzie may be at this for a while. You can expect retaliation on both sides.

RoganLuvr – Well, that's what she did. To start, at least. Petra and Kenzie are going to continuing this for a while.


	7. Prankters

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. The second prank in this chapter was inspired by a scene in The Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth by Camilla Sandman. This story is set in the year 2051.

* * *

Pranksters

Siri, Petra, and Kate had been quietly working on a plan. By the third prank on Petra, they were ready to trace the spell back to its caster. They had also been putting together an appropriate revenge, and one that would be fairly hard to trace back to them. So, everyone was surprised when nearly two weeks later, Simon Thomas and his older brother, Samson, came into the great hall for breakfast smelling strongly of lutefisk with robes that flashed the word "Meanies" across the back in neon blue letters.

On their way to the first class of the day, Elaine Krenshaw, another first year Gryffindor, pulled Petra aside.

"That was awesome, Ashton. He's the one who did your hair green, right?"

Petra just smiled. She and the other two girls had already decided that they wouldn't take outright credit for the prank. It would give them some measure of protection from getting in trouble with the teachers and from retaliation for the prank from Slythrins. Besides, it was kind of cool hearing all the rumors about who was responsible and being one of the few people who knew the truth.

It could have ended there with that one prank. However, on their way to Herbology two days later, the girls accidentally walked in on one of Pol's friends bullying a second year Hufflepuff. When the Slythrin girl noticed her audience, she made her position on things clear.

"You keep your mouth shut, or your parents will be hearing things they won't like, Sirius Williams."

Siri's face took on the same mask she wore after receiving the letter from her parents. She nodded curtly, and the girls continued on to class. The second class was over, however, she turned to Kate and Petra.

"So what can we do that will humiliate Shivani in front of the entire school?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "I take it we're pranking her?"

"Yes."

Two days later, Shivani Azad's long black hair was liberally spotted with yellow and purple polka-dots. It also started a trend for the girls. Mess with a Gryffindor and you'll be pranked within a week. Of course, their streak of good luck in not being caught didn't last. But it was a rather minor prank and their first offense, so the girls only lost ten house points all together between them, and they worked hard to make the points up in class the next few days.

It wasn't an all the time thing, and it wasn't like they were being compared to the Weasley twins or anything like that, but the girls rather reveled in it all. It was rather fun being sneaky.


End file.
